I will Remember You
by pinkstranger
Summary: When Tommy looses someone close to him, there is only one song that can express his feelings


**I Will Remember you**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, yada yada. Same old stuff. Also I do not own the song "I Will Remember You" performed by: Sarah McLachlan_

_Author's Note: This idea came to me the other day when I heard this song on the radio. This is my first songfic ever. Hope you like it. Please let me know what you think_!

**_I will remember you_** _  
_**_Will you remember me?_** _  
_**_Don't let your life pass you by_** _  
_**_Weep not for the memories_**

Tommy listened as the words filled the night air. This was the only song he could think of that would help describe the way his life would be from now on. Tomorrow they would bury his wife. His perfect life had been shattered in a matter of seconds when a drunk driver slammed into his wife's small car. She was killed instantly. He didn't know how to carry on, but he knew that she would want him to keep going.

**_Remember the good times that we had?_** _  
_**_I let them slip away from us when things got bad_** _  
_**_How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun_** _  
_**_Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the on_** _e_

He wanted her back, but she was gone forever. He remembered everything about her and knew that he always would remember her. She had a great smile, one the best he had ever seen. Her touch was so gentle and soft. She was so kind to everyone, and she looked great in a bikini at the beach. Tommy smirked, all the guys wanted her during high school and yet he was the one to marry her. He won her heart over all the guys in the school.

**_I will remember you_** **_  
_****_Will you remember me?_** **_  
_****_Don't let your life pass you by_** **_  
_****_Weep not for the memories_**

Tommy held back the tears. She wouldn't want him to sit around crying. She would want him to remember her, but not cry over her. She was like that in life. She had never wanted anyone to fuss over her, but she wanted people to know she was around. She was always there to lend a hand to everyone and never asked for anything in return. She was so selfless. That was one of the many things Tommy had loved about her. Tommy picked himself up off the ground and got back into his jeep and drove himself home. He needed to get some sleep.

**_I'm so tired but I can't sleep_** **_  
_****_Standin' on the edge of something much too deep_** **_  
_****_It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word_** **_  
_****_We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard _**

Tommy sat by the window watching the stars. He was very tired but he couldn't sleep. Every time he started to drift off his mind would turn on and say "What if...?" He knew he could have saved her if he had decided to go with her to the store, or even if he had gone instead of her. Things were turning in his mind, yet he couldn't find the words. His heart and soul knew what to say but his mouth just wouldn't form the words. He felt like screaming and crying on the inside but instead he just sat staring out the window.

**_But I will remember you_** **_  
_****_Will you remember me?_** **_  
_****_Don't let your life pass you by_** **_  
_****_Weep not for the memories_**

The next morning Tommy arrived at the church. Her parents and his parents were already there. The mothers were crying and hugged him. Tommy gave his own condolences to her parents. He had lost his wife, but they lost their daughter. He couldn't imagine what they were feeling. They had been the ones to give her life and they were there to see it end. His friends arrived shortly after him. They gave him hugs as well as both sets of parents. They were all still in shock of the loss of their dear friend. The funeral was all a blur to Tommy, but his mind was clear when they laid his wife to rest. Everyone began to walk away, but he stayed. He watched them lower her into the ground and cover her up with dirt. His sat by the headstone and traced the letters. He didn't want to leave her all alone here, but he had to move on. He finally broke down and cried. His fingers still tracing her name. **KATHERINE LYNN OLIVER**

**_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose_** **_  
_****_Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose_** **_  
_****_Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night_** **_  
_****_You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_**

It had been a year since Katherine had died and Tommy still missed her everyday. He had moved on in life, he was even dating again. He had been dating Amanda for two months. He wanted to love her, but he was so afraid of loosing her like he had lost Kat. Kat had been his light in the world for so long. She chased the darkness away and healed his broken heart. Amanda wanted to do that for him now, but what if he lost her too. He slowly walked over to the grave. He knelt down and placed a rose on the headstone. He talked to her like she was sitting there. He asked her for advice about Amanda, if he should try to love her. A gentle breeze blew around him. He knew she was telling him yes. He smiled as a tear slid from his eye. He whispered his thanks and told her that he would always love her.

**_And I will remember you_** **_  
_****_Will you remember me?_** **_  
_****_Don't let your life pass you by_** **_  
_****_Weep not for the memories_**

Tommy watched as Amanda was walked down the aisle toward him. She was so gorgeous. He had let Amanda heal his broken heart and had fallen in love with her. Amanda knew that Tommy would always love Katherine, but she also knew that he loved her. Tommy placed the ring on her finger and she did the same to him. He had taken his old wedding band and put it on a chain around his neck. He would always wear it. Tommy and Amanda kissed and sealed their wedding vows. They ran back down the aisle hand in hand as man and wife.

**_And I will remember you_**

**_Will you remember me?_** **_  
_****_Don't let your life pass you by_** **_  
_****_Weep not for the memories_** **_  
_****_Weep not for the memories _**

Tommy cradled his newborn daughter in his arms. She was so beautiful. Amanda and him still needed to decide on a name for her. Her knew what he wanted to name her, but didn't know if Amanda would agree. He turned back to Amanda to ask her. He opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him by putting up her hand. She told him that she already had the perfect name for their daughter, Katherine Lynn Oliver. Kat's memory would live on.


End file.
